A Heartbeat
by Vox Populi
Summary: Let the Tokka love spread! here after one year of dating after the end of the war, our favorite couple get into a fight PLEASE R


A Tokka Drabble

A Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The characters in this story are based off the characters in "Avatar: The Last Airbender".**

**

* * *

**

** Toph and Sokka have helped end the war, and have been going strong for about a year now after the wars end. We find our couple walking home, holding hands, from a dinner. Both parties are stuffed, and Toph was falling asleep on Sokka's shoulder due to a food coma, but most likely that it was past midnight. Sokka decides to take a short cut through an alley, and that my friends is where we start this story.**

** "Hey, Toph?" Sokka questioned, nugging his shoulder to wake up his companion.**

** "Hmmm?" Toph grunted, she was tired and needed sleep.**

** "I love you, and tonight's dinner was great." Sokka whispered in deep voice.**

** To Toph, Sokka's voice is like a lullaby, calming her mind, and helping her drift further into sleep. **

** "I love you too, Snoozles." she managed to say after she recognized that Sokka talked to her in her drowsy haze. **

** "Right, sorry, quiet time for Meathead." Sokka joked.**

** "Mmmhmmm." Toph answered.**

** Here it starts to rain, not a sad rain nor a happy one. A rain that is foreshadowing a dark event is in the future. Sokka pays no attention to the rain, and raises his jacket to cover his love's head. Toph sensing to dull vibrations that can only be rain, snuggles closer to Sokka, to seek shelter under his frame. **

** Toph was unable to sense the vibrations of a two men, one with a cord of rope, the opposite a knife. Only pure evil intentions ran through their sick, twisted minds. The one with the rope got behind the couple without stirring any attention to himself. He snatched Toph, and bound her feet and most importantly her hands. He and his buddy have been watching the couple, and knew that she was an earth bender, but most importantly they lived in the biggest house in Ba Sing Se. **

** "SOKKA!" Toph screamed trying to alert her boyfriend to the danger.**

** "TOPH! NO!" Sokka yelled back, turning around to meet the man with a knife.**

** _"Shit, I really wish I went back to find Space Sword, now!" _Sokka thought as he jumped backwards to avoid the stabbing knife, and the crazed man wielding it. _"This guy isn't a pushover, he really knows how to use that thing" _Sokka again thought to himself, again still trying to avoid the thrusts and stabs of the knife. **

** The Rope Man threw Toph over his shoulder, Toph kicking and screaming trying to pry herself loose of the man's tight grip. He threw her down by a metal gutter, that was trying to contain the rush of water from the down pouring rain. Checking back to make sure Toph was still tied, and couldn't get up, The Rope Man joined his comrade in the fight.**

** Sokka saw the man with the rope throw Toph by a metal gutter and thought, _"She better be smart enough to bend that metal to cut that rope!" _The Knife Man saw his opponent distracted and sliced forward, cutting the young lover's right arm open. Sokka gasped in pain, and griped the open wound, then the second man kicks Sokka in the gut. If Sokka hadn't gasped all the breath out of him moments before, the kick surely would have. Sokka fell to the wet ground of the alley, a small pool of blood forming by his arm. **

** "SOKKA!" Toph screamed out to her partner, but to no avail, the men kicked and kicked the lying Sokka. Battering and bruising him. Forming welts and gashes at the places they striked him, and they stopped.**

** _"Okay Sokka. Time to get up. Get. Up. GET UP!" _Sokka willing himself to struggle to his feet, he would not go down with a fight. He swung forward this time initiating the fight. The Knife Man easily dodged the slow punch, if you could call it a punch as it more resembled a vine swinging in the wind, limp and weak. The Rope Man kicked Sokka's legs causing him to fall yet again.**

** _"No, I will not give up. I can't leave Toph, not yet. Not ever." _Sokka raised himself up again, his hands on his knees to stable himself.**

** "HAHA. This is pathetic! Come on Warrior! Hit ME!" The Knife Man said toying with Sokka. **

** Sokka tried a different approach this time, he went after The Rope Man. It turns out he was as quick as the Knife Man, and easily avoided Sokka's attempt to fight back. The Knife Man stabbed his knife deep into Sokka's left shoulder, crippling it. Sokka now with one arm disabled, and the other cut open rejoined with the ground for the third time that evening. **

** Toph, in the mean time, had bended the metal gutter into a make-shift knife and was half-way through the rope. _"Please, Sokka. Stay alive. Just stay on the ground, they will leave, they have to!"_**

**Sokka didn't do what his girlfriend said, and was attempting to get back up with using one arm. The Knife Man seeing Sokka trying to get up, kicked him in the ribs, hearing a crack as he did so. Sokka sputtered to the ground. _"I can't leave Toph. She is the reason I get up everyday."_ **

** Everytime he thought about Toph and what she means to him, he tries to raise back up on his feet, but every attempt is met with a kick in the ribs.**

** _"She is the reason why I am happy."_**

**KICK**

** _"She is the reason why I stay sane."_**

**KICK**

** _"If it weren't for her I would be dead."_**

**KICK**

** _"She is the only reason I will myself to stay alive."_**

**KICK**

** _"I love her, and I want to spend every waking moment, good or bad, hell even this one, with her."_**

**KICK**

** Sokka unable to get back up, due to a punctured lung, and several broken ribs, laid on the ground. Toph, reveled in fear for she felt Sokka's heartbeat whimper, and almost die away. **

** SNAP**

** _"Yes finally! I cut my arms free."_**

**The villians turned at the SNAP, and saw Toph stick out her arms casting out huge pillars of rock, flinging the villians high into the sky, and very, very far away. She stumbled to her feet, and hopped to Sokka, who was still lying on the ground, face up. **

** "Sokka?" Toph asked.**

** "..." **

** "Sokka, please don't die." Toph now crying, "I love you and I need you just to get through the day. You are everything to me, I only need you in my life, and I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you Sokka." Toph's voice becoming more and more quiet. **

** Toph feared that this would be the last thing Sokka would hear, as she felt his heartbeat become weaker and weaker, becoming a dull thud that the rain's vibrations now drowned out. Toph need to focus more and more on Sokka just to hear his heartbeat. **

** During this time Sokka remained unnaturally quiet, and for good reason, he was saving his strength for one last act.**

** "Toph, I love you too." Sokka barely made out, and he also managed to put an arm around her back, as she was hugging his chest tightly, to let him know that she was there in his dying moments.**

** Toph could only act on how she felt, and kissed Sokka for what she thought would be the last time. The kiss was long, loving, and expressed how she felt for Sokka, everlasting. Moments passed and she tightly clinched his shirt as she felt his heartbeat starting to die away. She lost it. To her she lost everything meaningful in the world, and for the world to take it away from her, she decided that she would take away the world from everyone else. **

** She earth bend columns that towered over houses, pillars of rock that were bent to her will, spikes of rock jutted out of the street, the road was split with cracks and potholes, small craters were scattered. No land for a hundred yards was flat. But during all of this Toph never felt Sokka's heartbeat become stronger and more steady. **

** Toph after bending every piece of rock within her reach, looked down towards Sokka, and felt his heartbeat. She gasped in disbelief. It was like how Yue gave her life force to save the Moon Spirit. Toph's kiss gave Sokka some of her own life force.**

** "Sokka?" Toph asked again for the second time fearing that her feet were lying, and they never lied.**

** "Yeah, Toph?" Sokka struggled to garble out.**

** "I thought... I … thought"**

** Sokka cut her short, "I'm here, I said that I would never, ever, leave you, and I am not going to let death make me back out on that promise."**

** "Sokka you can't cheat death! No one can!"**

** "I know, but it sounded good didn't?"**

** BASED OFF THE SONG 'ALIBI' BY 30 SECONDS TO MARS**

* * *

**Toph could only smile and Sokka, the love of her life, her forever and ever, joking and teasing her even at his death bed.**

******A/N The line above was the original ending,** but I loved what Sokka said at the end to much, and I made that the end of the story. And I am the author and I decide what goes!

**PLEASE R&R **


End file.
